It's Amazing
by XTheGovernmentKillsVickiX
Summary: "Now little miko you said you owe this Sesshomaru a favor so I wish for your presence at the Manor of The Western Land. This Sesshomaru is familiar with the agreement you stated. As of late I have grown bored with my current selection of concubines. This Sesshomaru requires a new one" S/K
1. Prolouge: Her

**It's Amazing**

**Prologue: Her**

**Author's Note: I haven't written something in so long and I was inspired by someone who wrote me a review for my story Their's just something about her. **

**So Thank you , Hope you take the Time to read this ^-^**

Such a strange creature she is, her black hair billows around her as she holds back the bow and fires finally silencing the half-breed Naraku. His agonized howl screeches as his body slowly fades away into a puddle, the last part of the Shikon jewel lay enclosed in a puddle shining with dark energy, watching the Miko walk towards it and pick it and purify it slowly, it's usual pink power glowed through casting a pink light over the field.

The cheers of the group enter my ears as I remain uninterested on the victory, leaning against the tree behind me, my mind once again strays to the Miko. Her bright gleaming face nestled in Inu-yasha's shoulder as his arms rested on her tiny waist, his gold eyes twinkling in happiness. I bite back a growl as I watch their interaction, what did I care?

"We couldn't have done it without you Sesshomaru" spoke a soft voice catching my attention it was the Miko. Her bright blue eyes shining happily at me, her lips curved into a smile. For a human she was quite beautiful, a slender waist, bountiful breasts and large hips ideal for baring pups and for a human she smelled remarkably like cherry blossoms on a summer day.

"Well, Miko this Sesshomaru realizes that , so that is the only reason I truly joined your little group" I stated coldly, crossing my arms over my chest, my white hair slowly moving because of the breeze, I inhale her unique scent as I pretend to act uninterested . She stared back at me a soft smile still placed on her delicate features " I know, and I thank you for that Sesshomaru I am indebted to you for the rest of life, if you ever need anything please do not hesitate to ask me" softly spoke back the Miko.

"I will hold you to that Miko" I said mechanically ,sliding my fingers into the sleeves of my robe. Watching the Miko stare up at me strangely she replied confusion evident in her voice "What is that you want from me Sesshomaru?"

" Nothing yet miko" I muttered slipping my fingers out of my robe and grabbing a strand of her inky black hair pulling her flush against my chest. She inhales quickly and blushes a deep red , stammering slightly "W-hat -a-re you doing?" I say nothing as I inhale her unique scent. The scent of her fear mixed with the scent of her already natural scent ,excited my beast in a way no demoness ever could, I feel the familiar tightness in my pants as I hold her. I bite back a growl as I stare down at the small woman enclosed in my arms. If she was not a human but born a demon, she could have perhaps been a suitable mate. I had seen her with my wards and that young fox demon, she appeared to be a suitable mother for that young kitsune. I do not know why my mind would ever think to go to such a place, me with a human miko. Absurd, I scoff at the thought, as trail my fingers through her soft inky hair.

"You smell unique, for a human" I mutter out, sniffing a piece of her inky black hair, dropping it suddenly, realizing what I was doing. What was I doing? I feel strange, perhaps she put a spell on me, Miko's were known to cast magic spell's on unsuspecting demons to gain an upper hand in battle and perhaps lure out their baser instincts. Yet the battle was over, The jewel was now complete , I will leave, and thus these unknown feelings for the miko will disappear also,

Pushing the miko out of my grasp sending her toppling to the soft grass I heard a thump as I stare uninterestedly at her. She was nothing, A worthless human, a mike no less, just a nuisance, no better then a fly which with what I walk on.

" I take my leave Miko, I shall not forget the promise you have made me, in due time I may return and claim the favor you owe me" feeling my familiar white cloud gather me up I take a quick glance at the small mike staring up at me from the ground. Her hair disheveled and dirty, her lip pouted, her blue eyes shining happily at me, as she dusted herself off the ground. My beast roared in want at the small mike, clawing to be free and to claim her over and over. I groaned painfully feeling the confines of my past slowly shrinking away.

"Goodbye, Sesshomaru-sama" chirped Kagome waving happily at my retreating figure. I said nothing, I did nothing, my heart feeling a little heavy, as I snuck a small glance at the small miko.

_She is nothing, a human , a miko no less, just a nuisance …._

_Soon Little Miko, Soon I will claim my favor._

**Authors Notes:**

So what did you guys think of my first chapter? What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? What will Sesshomaru's favor be? It's only the Prologue guys I promise the chapters will be much longer.

All Will be revealed in the Next Episode of It's Amazing.

Please Comment and leave consecutive criticisms', no flames please!


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected!

Authors Note: Yikes I have no updated in a very very long time, I am so sorry, my life has been so busy with theatre and school and love etc. Anyway here is the second chapter; I hope you haven't forgotten about me because I haven't forgotten about you. 3

Italics are thoughts.

Chapter 2: Unexpected 

I had not seen the Miko for many weeks now. It was peaceful, almost too peaceful; I was used to hearing my hanyou brother arguing with the Miko, her usual sit command and the group laughing at his babyish antics. Rin was growing at an alarming rate and blossoming into a young woman. I had no interest in my ward; the beast inside of me yearned for something pure and holy, something with long black hair and shapely legs.

I read through the scrolls lying on my desk pondering the Miko further. She was not from this century; she was loud, aggressive, passionate, compassionate, dressed indecently, good mother and human. Human that word again that seemed to nullify any feelings I may have for her. I quickly retracted that thought I do not have feelings for her, I just haven't rutted in awhile I denied, her humanity was disgusting, humans were disgusting. Though she did smell delicious for a human.

She also still owed me that favor. I had not forgotten, it only made me long to fulfill what my beast had been so adamantly implying.

If I saw her? What would I ask for? _Tell the truth panted the beast in my ear_. _I want to bend you over in the grass and have my way with you until you can't stand straight, how does that sound?_ I could imagine her horrified expression as I told her my request. The thought of her heart shaped face alit with crimson got my blood boiling.

_Perhaps there was more of my father in me then first thought…_

Breaking my train of thoughts bounded in Rin. Her black hair pooled around her face, she truly was growing. No longer did she speak of herself in the third person, she now used proper sentences and grammar.

"Sesshomaru –sama, I was wondering if we could visit Kagome and her group, I really like them and I haven't seen them in awhile" she mumbled, childishly twirling a piece of hair in her hand. I stared down at her contemplating her question. The miko would speak to me, come close to me, be friendly, could I resist? I looked down at my ward, she was not one to ask for things or beg but when she did ask. It was quite difficult to resist.

"All right Rin, We shall visit the miko and her group of friends, we will leave in 10 minutes" I stared at her retreating form as I heard her squeal of excitement. Why did I have the feeling this would only end in tight pants and swearing?

Staring down at the clearing before us, we landed. The group was clearly relaxing and as usual the half-breed was spouting off his usual garbage. As we approached further the group noticed us. The half-breed placed his hand on his sword, the slayer stared definately at me, the monk smiled sheepishly and the miko beamed a warm smile.

Her body seemed to have filled out more if that was even no longer wore that small uniform, instead wore a strange dress that was tight at the bust and loose at the waist. It was definitely not unpleasant. On the contrary it was quite bewitching. It was red and had a slightly lower neckline; it tied at the waist with a bow and had ruffles on the bottom.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" growled the half-breed moving towards me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I took my eyes away from the miko and stared down at my brother smirking. He was quite short; it was something I hadn't taken into account before. Something I could make fun of later when Rin perhaps wasn't around.

"Rin wishes to see the Miko as well as your group, I do not desire to be here" I replied moving my fingers through my white hair. Inu-yasha seemed satisfied with that answer but still suspicious, he moved away towards where Rin was talking to the Miko.

I hated groups of people; I much preferred to be solitary and alone. Rin was loudly laughing showing the group all the things she had learned. I gazed emotionlessly at the group and moved towards a tree placing my back against its rough bark. Though I would never utter this aloud one common trait between me and that despicable half-breed was our appreciation of trees and the outdoors. If I had ben more relaxed I would not have noticed the scent of Cherry Blossoms that ghosted by my nose.

The Miko what was she doing here? I opened my gold eyes and watched her mumble her apology. " Miko, why have you bothered this Sesshomaru?" I grumbled, clearly now awake. I felt my desire surge forth watching her blush and turn her face away.

" I was looking for a place to sit away from the group, I needed a moment alone and I happened to come across this particular tree, " she grumbled back.

"You may sit, as long as you do not bother this Sesshomaru" I uttered watching as she hesitantly sat beside me. Her red dress really did enhance her natural beauty, _she would make a lovely concubine_ muttered my subconscious. She closed her eyes, her inky black hair falling around her, a light pink glow surrounding her. She was meditating. Kagome opened one eye and the glow faded. She was nervous, interesting.

"Sesshomaru, I know it has been many weeks since that battle with Naraku and I realize you may have forgotten what we uttered but I wished to fulfill the bargain as we agreed upon I feel guilty after all you did save me" my eyes widened and my beast howled with pleasure. She wanted to fulfill her favor to this Sesshomaru.

_Foolish little Miko, I shall indulge you. _

"This Sesshomaru finds that acceptable? What could I possibly want from a Miko such as yourself?" I baited watching her eyes light up and her lips curl into a snarl. "A MIKO SUCK AS MYSELF, I'll have you know Sesshomaru that this Miko is more capable then this Sesshomaru seems to think!" snarled out Kagome, rising to leave. I felt my beast surge forth urging me to take her, to punish her for such disrespect.

"This Sesshomaru is intrigued by what you think you are capable of?" I goaded watching her turn towards me her fist more then ready to attempt to hit me. I grasped her wrist in mid air, watching her lips open wordlessly. _I have so many uses for an open mouth_ snickered my subconscious.

" I should kill you for your insolence, but I have another use for you" I muttered darkly watching her eyes widen "like what?" she mumbled breathlessly struggling in my grasp.

"Now little miko you said you owed this Sesshomaru a favor so I wish for you to accompany me to my castle. This Sesshomaru is familiar with the agreement you stated, you claimed you would do anything that I wished with no reservations. As of late I have grown bored with the current selection of concubines. This Sesshomaru requires a new one".

Her eyes widened and she struggled in my grasp, my lips turned upward in a smirk as I grasped her further, my beast roaring with pleasure. I saw her body finally slacken, her eyes downcast and her hands trembling.

She knew she had no choice.

"Don't fret little Miko, Some things are just unexpected"


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons with Kiyohime Part 1

Authors Note: Wow I never expected to receive so many wonderful reviews and followers, that means so much to me. I hope you guys continue to review it, it keeps me going. I haven't been at the computer lately; I was just in London, Ontario performing for my friends cabaret so sorry about that. Enough about me more Sesshomaru and Kagome for All!

**Slight Lemonish implied

Chapter 3: Lessons with Kiyohime Part 1

She wasn't moving. Perhaps I shocked the little Miko, did she not think this Sesshomaru had desires of his own? Poor little Kagome had no idea how this Sesshomaru had envisioned her, her tiny body wrapped around my much larger body. Her lips parted as I invaded her over and over. I licked my lips, and watched as she turned to me slightly. Her thick black hair covered a part of her face as she stared at me, pleading with me, not to take her, not to make her what I so desired.

_Mine_

My golden eyes took in her broken appearance; she looked quite delicious this way. I will enjoy breaking her over and over, every night and every morning. I breathed in her familiar scent and my clawed fingers ached to grasp her body and pull it's flush next to mine. I knew for some time she was a virgin. It was quite obvious by her shy blushes and the virginal scent that always clung to her skin.

_I will be the Miko's first and the Miko's last, _

_She is mine. _

_I do not share. _

"Sesshomaru-Sama, why me?" My clawed hand sprang forward, grasping her chin and pulling her forward, my lips pulled into a sneer. "Do not question this one, Miko, you should be honored this Sesshomaru has chosen you, any demoness could be within my grasp yet I choose you. I do not care for you, nor will I ever love you, I need a vessel and I have become bored with what concubines I have now, you will do just fine." Her lips trembled as I roughly pulled her to her feet, my grip tight and my eyes burning straight through her.

How dare this creature defy me, the great and powerful Sesshomaru. I would have to punish her when we arrived at the castle. Oh yes the punishment would be swift and painful and deliciously erotic. I would enjoy feeling her blood trickle down my throat as I watched her wither in pain.

_Punishment indeed. _

_I knew the Miko would be difficult, all the more fun to break her_

The miko quietly stared at me as I pulled her towards her companions, watching as she stumbled forward. "Say goodbye to your group, I do not want the half-breed breathing down my neck nor your pathetic human companions" I watched her lips tremble as she approached them, her hands fidgeting nervously, her feet slower then normal.

"Guys..I have something I need to tell you" mumbled Kagome, twisting a piece of hair in her hands. Inu-yasha stared at Kagome his lips turned into a sneer as he watched his half-brother lean against the tree. A smirk plastered on his face. Inu-yasha didn't like this. Not one bit. Something was wrong.

The rest of the group stood by her, Shippo eye's wide and hopeful, Sango worried and Miroku grinning like an idiot. "Sesshomaru saved us remember? Well. I owe him a debt. He wants me to come to the Western Fortress to help take care of his ward," mumbled Kagome, staring at her feet. The lies just seemed to easily roll off her tongue and the guilt consumed her body enveloping it in pain.

They could never know, if Inu-yasha knew the truth, the betrayal would kill him. The betrayal would kill Kagome. She imagined her body being beaten over and over, her limps torn and her screams unheard by any. Her body used as a plaything and Sesshomaru devouring her body as a feast, his dark red eyes gleaming evilly in the dim lighting as he punished her body over and over, his claws scrapping her ivory skin and eventually killing her.

"No way in hell" roared Inu-yasha gripping Kagome's shoulders. "Inu-yasha I have to, I made a promise. If I don't go, I don't know what he'll do, I can't risk your safety" Kagome lightly whispered, gripping his arm. Kagome felt her stomach twist as she stared in his pained golden eyes, she was doing this for him, and she was doing this for them. Her friends, she loved them so dearly. If she had to sleep with that demon to insure their safety she would. If she had to drink poison she would, if she had to scrap her body till she bled she would.

She would go to hell and back for them. For Him.

Shippo stared up at his Mommy and sobbed clinging to her leg. He couldn't lose her not after all they had shared together. She was his mommy. She protected him, she brought him candy, and she loved him. "Please, please don't go" whimpered Shippo. Kagome picked him up in her arms and held him, her own hot tears coating his soft fur. She would miss him most, her son, her precious baby. Though he was not her biological baby, he would always be a part of her. No one was like Shippo. He was a cute little fox with a mischievous nature and a pure heart. Shippo loved her like his own mother and she loved him like her own son.

She now had no aspirations of children; Sesshomaru would make sure she was barren. He would most likely kill any half-demon born. Though she hated Sesshomaru, and despised the ground he trended upon she imagined their babies, tiny and cute, silver hair and gold eyes.

_Little mini Inu-yasha's._

Inu-yasha hadn't spoken in awhile, his lips were pulled into a frown, his body language stiff, he was angry, he was betrayed and most of all he was hurt. She had promised to never leave him, she had promised him so many things. She has promised him her body and soul. She loved him so deeply but she had never told him the real truth.

_Inu-Yasha would never know I promised him my heart._

Shippo clung to her neck and Kagome placed him down, her lips trembling, her arms numb and her emotions a wreck. Sango reached forward grasping Kagomes hand pleading her to stay. Miroku leaned forward and grasped her body and pulled her against his chest.

"I'm sorry I have to go" Kagome quietly uttered, moving away from the group. The longer she stayed the harder it would be to leave. The harder it would be to look into his eyes as she betrayed the only man she would ever love. Inu-yasha had already been through so much, he just couldn't know.

_Inu-Yasha I'm sorry…_

I watched the Miko walk towards me, my lips curled into a smirk. She had said her goodbye, Inu-Yasha was watching me as I trailed my fingers in her hair and pulled her into my arms. Her friends desperately called out to her as I roughly held her body.

Pitiful, humans were disgusting. The only exception was this single human in my arms; she was worthy to be in the bed of this Sesshomaru. She was to be my concubine, nothing more, nothing less. The only human I had grown to care for was Rin and she was a child. I would never care for this woman, now matter how alluring her scent was and how fiery her personality was. The miko held onto to me as we reached into the sky, her friends screaming profanities, her friends were not to be part of her new life, her friends were dead to her now.

_I would be the only "friend" she would need._

_She would only need this Sesshomaru._

The scenery flashed over us, as we reached the Western lands. I harshly dropped her body in front of the impressive castle gate. The castle loomed over us as I gripped the doorknob and pushed open the hard wooden gate. The castle was impressive with many rooms and a beautiful garden that led to a hedge maze. Many of the guards at the castle of the Western Land were gathered before us, one snap of my wrist sent them scurrying away with their tiny tails between their legs.

Kagome stared at me from the ground refusing to move. Her sapphire eyes defiant, her lips pulled into a sneer. She looked so arousing with her anger surrounding her. I could take here, the ground getting us dirty as I marked her over and over.

_The little bitch needs to know her place._

"You will remove yourself from the ground or I will make you" Kagome still had not moved and her defiance was testing my patience. Did she want to die? She knew I would not kill her; I wanted her body too much. The more she sat there, the more I envisioned the many punishments I could implement to her young body

" Miko, remember your friends, you wouldn't want something to happen, would you?"

Kagome raised her body from the ground, her miko energy simmering on the surface. My clawed fingers grasped her wrist and pulled her flush toward me, her lips opened, her sapphire eyes definitely meeting my bored gold eyes. I leaned forward biting her full bottom lips; blood seeped to the top of the lip as I licked the blood from them, she tasted delicious, like a rich deep wine, I wanted more, this just wasn't enough.

I gripped her bottom and plunged my teeth into her lip again tasting that same delicious taste again. I grinded my stiff erection against her core watching her squirm. I smelled the faint scent of arousal.

_That had aroused the human__._

_She wasn't completely hopeless._

"Stop" croaked Kagome pulling away, my arms holding her body as I leaned forward to her ear " Get used to it, my little Miko , I will be doing so much more. When I am finished with you, you won't remember the name Inu-Yasha" an audible gasp escaped her lips as I roughly grasped her wrist pulling her through the palace gate.

Her sapphire eyes took in her surroundings as I led her towards the main lobby of the palace. I roared, alerting the staff, of my presence. Many scattered forward and bowed to me as I scanned the crowd for a particular woman.

Her name was Kiyohime; she had been my concubine for many years before the miko had joined me. She was taller then the Miko with long red hair ending at her bottom, her body curvy and delicious and her lips sensual and large. Her orbs a shimmering black color. Though she appeared calm and collected, behind that mask laid a violent serpent demon capable of destroying any creature that crossed her path.

The crowd parted as she stepped through; with the arrival of the Miko I had dismissed her. The Miko was a virgin and knew nothing of intimacy with another creature, the human needed a teacher, Kiyohime was perfect. She knew my likes and dislikes, she knew how to submit to her alpha and be a good bitch.

_Something the Miko needs desperately to learn._

"You have brought the Miko my lord" drawled Kiyohime yanking the Miko forward, circling her and assessing her. "She is quite beautiful, for a human" added Kiyohime gripping Kagome's black hair and taking a closer inspection.

Kiyohime was known for her harsh critique of humans and creatures that were not she. Through Asia Kiyohime was known as the rose, though she was beautiful she was deadly. She was not easily impressed and was known to kill her lovers when she was finished with them. If she were not satisfied, you would not live to see another sunset.

Kiyohime was known to spare certain partners or females creatures she encountered if you managed to hold her interest or solve one of her riddles. Yet she seems to like the miko. She pushed the woman back and slithered towards me, grinning. " You wish me to train this miko in the art of seduction, I have not trained a encountered a willing miko before, and how do I know she will not purify me?"

I stared at the fragile creature before me and watched her stare at her hands. She had not spoken to me in quite some time; she appeared quite distressed and angry. Her fist clenching and un -clenching, her miko energy simmering at the surface. She was controlling herself and only this Sesshomaru seemed to realize it. Though the little woman was angry she would never attack a creature unless provoked, she was a miko of pure heart, soon to be a miko tarnished and thoroughly broken.

"You will not, she is known to be quite kind to demons and half-breed's alike, she's harmless, couldn't hurt a pup if provoked, she is quite weak"

"Woman, it is time for us to begin your lessons" crooned Kiyohime.


	4. Chapter 4: Lessons with Kiyohime Part:2

*Yikes I haven't updated in so long, I am so so sorry, my life has been really hetic lately with auditions and trying to find a part time job etc. Luckily I'm in a few things coming up I get to be in a fundraiser concert and also a Joss Whedon Cabaret! (Paid) I would like to thank everyone who just started following and who reviewed it means the world to me.

Warning: Some Sexual Action (Yuri) Skip over it if you don't want to read it. I would like to say Kiyohime is teaching her that is all. They may become friends or comrades but that is all.

Chapter 4: Lessons with Kiyohime:

I hate him; I don't think I've ever hated a creature as much as I hate Sesshomaru. Kiyohime strolled casually in front of me as my teeth mashed together and my fists clenched and unclenched. Kiyohime was quite beautiful even I could see that, her hair was long and red and her body curvy and filled out in all the right places, even her eyes shimmered in the dull lighting of the castle. She wasn't a very friendly demon from what I had gathered from her, she also didn't seem to be very fond of humans.

_I just didn't understand it._

_Sesshomaru a daiyoukai wanted me, he could have any woman he desired, Kiyohime was beautiful and a demon, why did it have to be me? She seemed like the right choice, cold, emotionless and powerful. _

_It's a little disturbing how similar they seem._

I wasn't saying I was unattractive, but I was in no way shape or form as perfect or beautiful as this demon that walked in front of me. Everything about this situation was wrong and I just couldn't wrap my head around it. It made no sense. Kiyohime was supposed to be teaching me about intimacy as Sesshomaru had put it. My friends made fun of me on a daily basis on how innocent and naïve I was, if they could only see me now. Despite that I was no stranger to sex, though I had never had it before. I had seen pornographic images before and I had gathered something from when my friends spoke of what to do to a man.

_They definitely didn't leave anything out when we went to lunch._

Though I was utterly disgusted with the current situation I couldn't help but wonder Was Sesshomaru well endowed? They say passionate warriors make amazing lovers and caring spouses. It didn't matter to me either way in all honesty, though the thought of experiencing a sexual moment did arouse me a little. I felt disgusted with my own thoughts, there was no way I would ever let him touch me in that way. I had always imagined my first time being with Inu-yasha. His long silver hair blowing in the wind, his golden eyes closed in ecstasy, his lips and me open in a breathless moan.

Hearing the footsteps stop, I noticed Kiyohime was standing at a door. It was a large oak door with a golden handle. She gestured toward me to follow her inside; it was a large spacious room, with sheets of silk and elaborate designs coating the walls and furniture. I had never seen anything so expensive in my entire life. She floated towards the bed and motioned me over

"Miko I am aware you are untouched as well as an innocent" finally spoke Kiyohime , her lips set in a stern line as her gaze travelled up the length of my body. " I suppose I understand why Sesshomaru would want a creature such as yourself, you are innocent, untouched and quite exotic for a human. Though I must warn you he is neither gentle nor kind in the bedchambers and he often takes what he desires He cares very little for your pleasure in the joining."

Kiyohime seemed pleased, her lips set in a devious grin. She brushed a lock of red hair from her face and grasped my chin yanking my body forward. "Though it pains me to do this, I must teach you all that is within my knowledge." I trembled and felt her claw trace the contours of my face and lightly skim over my neck.

"What are you doing?" I whimpered, feeling a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. " I am beginning our first lesson, it is called touch, Sesshomaru usually does not like being touched by the woman in return but he seems to be full of surprises, today doesn't he?, the first thing you must do is learn how to touch a person intimately, though I am a woman the concept is the same" I stared at the demon in front of me and attempted to pull away, her grip tightened as she breathed on my exposed neck. Her long tongue trailed up the back of my neck and fangs grazed a sensitive spot.

"Stop" I growled out struggling in her grasp, I knew myself that the chances of me escaping were very slim but I had to keep trying. She let out a cold laugh and twisted me toward her. " Miko you will touch me and you will enjoy it, I do not wish for this either, I do not enjoy humans or their stench but this is what my first lesson entitles"

I watched her eyes glitter as I looked up at her, if I touched her maybe she would leave me alone afterwards. "If I touch you do you promise this will end our lesson for today" her lips curled in slight amusement and she nodded slowly releasing me from her tight grasp.

I gulped in a breath of air as I slowly raised my fingertips to her face and stroked her sensual lips. They were full and pouty and blood red, they looked like cherries. I trailed my fingers slowly down her face and traced her collarbone; I felt the familiar heat in my gut spread across my body. This could not arouse me, I had to be strong and resist this unfamiliar feeling inside of me. She let out a sound of pleasure as I traced the tops of her large bosom. Her eyes opened, her black eyes clashing with mine as she pulled me forward tracing my breasts through my top. I let out a breathless whimper as she squeezed it roughly through the fabric. I had to show her I wasn't afraid to fight back, I grasped one of her large breasts and squeezed. Her lips opened in a moan, her kimono opened revealing her large breasts to my gaze. They were large and round with two tiny pink nipples in the center. My mind was screaming stop but my body wouldn't obey, I didn't want her and I didn't want my first sexual experience to be with a woman of all things but I was to far gone to realize what I was doing.

She pulled at my top shredding the fabric and bra, my breasts heavy and swollen with desire as I watched her hand lean forward and pinch my nipple. "These are quite big Miko Sesshomaru will be pleased" I let out a breathless moan and watched her as she waited for my next move.

I grasped her breast in my hands and slowly traced around the nipple watching her head fall back in a growl. She grasped my breast in her palm harder and squeezed as I grasped her nipple. I felt it that familiar feeling building up in side me, my underwear was drenched and I knew what this was. It was the beginnings of my first orgasm. I grunted as I felt the pressure of her claws grasp harder and I knew my orgasm was fast approaching, I knew at any minute I would be screaming her name and convulsing wildly in front of her. Her other hand trailed up my thigh and stroked my womanhood through the underwear. I released a long moan, my body trembled, and I was having an orgasm. I wailed loudly and felt my body shake from my head to my toes.

My womanhood trembled desperately seeking something bigger and larger to be filled inside me. I breathed heavily pulling away, her mouth formed into a smirk, I felt dirty and disgusting, to think I was so wrapped up in my own pleasure I forgot the most important person to me. What would you think of me now Inu-yasha. I could imagine his horrified expression as I recounted the tale to him; his golden eyes betrayed his body trembling in rage. I could imagine his fist connecting with my body.

_I didn't deserve to even be by his side._

" I believe Miko that was your first orgasm, to think it was caused by a woman" I felt the hot tears trickle down my face and I stared down at my hands. " Just shut up" I whispered out and felt her body rise from the bed, she was just so heartless so cruel, why couldn't I just go home?. " Sesshomaru will be pleased to know how responsive your body is, I believe I will take my leave, His lord did not tell you this but this is your room, you will remain here till you are summoned later tonight" My eyes widened as my hot tears stuck to my face, I turned to her and asked the question I already knew the answer to.

_The answer that would forever change my life. _

"Summoned for what?" Kiyohime stared down at me; I almost thought I saw a flicker of pity cross her face. Her hand reached forward and she brushed a lock of black hair from my face.

"You will be summoned for Sesshomaru"


End file.
